Scared
by YellowShadess
Summary: Apart of the Alphabet Series. Brennan is a little scared about returning to the Jeffersonian after she was shot. Can Booth ease her mind? Set after 'The Shot in the Dark'.


**Hey guys! YellowShadess here with a new one shot! This is apart of my alphabet series and is based on the letter S. This story is set after 'Shot in the Dark'. Brennan is a little scared to go back to the Jeffersonian after she was shot. Here we go!**

* * *

Booth walked down the steps in a fresh suit and a blue tie. He had a lot of energy this morning and he didn't know why. It had been a week since that faithful night when Brennan was shot and he was ready to live life to the fullest. He had a beautiful baby girl, his amazing son and his perfect Bones; his life really couldn't get better. Brennan had been resting for the past week and was able to return to work today. While he didn't want her to get hurt again and she did need to take it easy until she was fully healed he was glad that she was back solving murders with him.

He made it to the bottom of the steps and journeyed into the kitchen. Christine sat in her high chair babbling away like the happy baby she is while eating Cheerios. Booth kissed her on her head. Brennan stood by the sink cleaning a bowl. She didn't realize he had entered the room.

"Morning Bones." He said. She didn't register the happy greeting and continued to absently clean the bowl. Booth watched her stand there. He walked closer to her,

"Bones?" He asked. She didn't answer him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her out of her trance. She dropped the bowl and stepped away from him. She had a scared look on her face. Once she realized who it was she relaxed,

"Booth, Good morning." She said with a small smile. He looked at her puzzled,

"Bones, is everything okay? You seem a bit distant this morning." He asked. She nodded and spoke,

"Yes Booth. Everything is fine." She was about to continue washing the dishes when he grabbed her hand. He shut the water off and looked at her. She had her head down staring at their hands,

"Bones, tell me whats wrong." He said. She sighed and looked up at him. Tears threatened to fall. She wanted to speak but no words came out. He placed his hand on her cheek. A tear slipped out and created a trail down her face. He wiped the tear away with his thumb,

"It's going to be okay Bones." He said. She smiled softly. He always knew what to say even if he didn't know what she was upset about. She sighed,

"Booth... I'm...- I'm scared." She finally said. He looked at her confused,

"Scared? Batwan is in prison. You're safe now." He said. She shook her head,

"I know I'm safe, especially with you by my side. I'm afraid to go back to the Jeffersonian. I'm scared that what happened is going to happen again. Maybe not to me or to you but to someone else. I'm so scared ." She began crying. He enveloped her into a hug and let her cry. He stood there soothing her. Through her tears she spoke,

"Booth, how can I go back to a place that almost killed me. The Jeffersonian is my home and has been for almost 20 years and I don't feel safe in it now." She sobbed once more. Booth's heart broke for his love. She was right, how can she go back to a place she doesn't feel safe in? He continued to hold her as she cried. Once he saw that she was calming down he spoke,

"Listen to me Bones, its going to be tough, believe me I know that but you are the strongest person I know. You can bounce back from this and begin to trust again. Think about when you first went to the Jeffersonian; did you just walk in there and automatically trust that it'll become your second home? You're the type of person to observe and make an observation and after a while your observation is that this is the place you can trust. Now you have to do that again and this time you'll have me by your side along with the squints and everyone who loves you. With time you'll be able to get back to the comfort. I promise." She has fully relaxed and listened to his words. She looked at him and gave him a long passionate kiss; symbolizing an 'I love you'. Once they broke apart she cupped his face and gave him a loving gaze,

"Why are you so amazing?" She asked smiling. He smiled back and shrugged,

"I just am." She laughed at him and continued to stare into his eyes. Their gazes were averted by the sound of their daughter laughing at the mess of Cheerios she's made. They broke apart and Booth scooped up his child,

"Well, its time for work and daycare. Come on my lovely, lets get you ready." Booth took Christine and went upstairs to get her dressed and ready. Brennan watched as the love of her life and her precious offspring leave the room. Booth was right; it was going to take some time but she was going to be okay, especially with her family by her side. She went back to cleaning up and getting ready for work.

About an hour later she stood in front of the doors that lead to the Medico-Legal lab. Brennan sighed and straightened her back. Booth walked up next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Ready?" He asked. She inhaled and nodded. The partners walked hand in hand into the lab. All of her doubts melted away when she saw her friends on the platform. She smiled at them. She kissed Booth and got to work.

* * *

 **Okay kids here it is! I hope you enjoyed this! Is anyone else excited for January 3rd?! I know I am but I'm also really sad about this amazing show coming to an end. Anyways, check out my page for more Bones stories and other shows! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


End file.
